Acrimony and Clairvoyance
by PeetasGlutenIntolerant
Summary: The Games can be changed. The Rebellion can survive...but it won't be lead by Katniss. The most unexpected alliances will be made, and Panem will be changed forever. Cato/Clove, Foxface/Peeta


**Hello! This is the BangxDitto half of PeetasGultenIntolerant here to  
bring the first chapter of Acrimony & Clairvoyance  
**

**Please review! We're THG Nerds to the fullest  
and would la-la-love your thoughts.**

* * *

**Ch. 1: The Ricochet Effect**

_Foxface_

The sonic boom ricocheted through the trees, then came the flash of heat. After dancing around the Careers' supplies, I thought about double-backing for more. But if I had to guess, that explosion wasn't Game made.

I spun the apple around in my pocket, and sprinted off, back to the wreckage. I bathed myself in the branches of the trees, out of eyesight for any of the Careers needing a fresh face to mame.

The mines blew the once staked supplies to tattered bits; no more apples... I scanned the scene for the traitor, ruining my food supplies really put a damper in my meal plans.

Scampering of bushes in the west; that infamous dark braid flailing in attempt to hide...Kitten. Miss Eleven. That strategic bitch-

"What the fuck!"

The Kitty seemed to scamper quicker; Cato, or who I now refer to as the Man Beast, released the feral yell of the arcaic 'fuck' term. He immediately placed blamed upon the geek from District Three, and snapped his neck. I watched him fall, lifeless, a hitch in the back of my mind gaining steam. That kid seemed too smart to be normal, even if was from the District of tech geeks.

"Cato-Cato!" The girl from his District called out to him through his blinding rage. He seemed to calm in the slightest, the two of them silently agreeing to a singular thought.

Probably something within the range of...going all massacre on the Cat; my eyes roamed the area where she once was, must've gotten away...

"KATNISS!" The District Two pair rushed off; Man Beast, most likely being part beast, tracking Kitten's blood trail through scent. Once they were out of earshot, I climbed down the trees, and headed over to the remains of the wreckage.

I paused on my way, kneeling down to the neck twisted body of Man Beast's latest victim. What is it that makes you so smart techie? I know it's got to be more than just being from the Third District... I searched what little he had on him; it was a bit surprising when my fingers edged along something sharp. Pulling the pouch off of his pack, I opened it to find it full of gleaming shuriken.

I couldn't help but smirk; finally, something I can defend myself with. Though, if they were bigger...I'll just have to really aim. That knife thrower finally has some competition on her tail. Checking the remains of the supplies, I was hoping to see at least something in terms of food. That apple won't last me long.

"Damnit..." I chewed on the loose skin of my thumb before a gleam caught itself in the sunlight. Digging through charred wood, a set of five slightly damaged kunai came into view. I wonder why she didn't take these with her; maybe Ms. Knife Thrower doesn't know a thing about these little beauties.

But I do.

Being raised in District Five, most of Panem would know us as the Power Supply. But as I silently mouthed a 'Thank you' to the sky, I realized that my mentor must have done a little more digging on me. Due to the eventual migrating of Japanese culture into our District since its formation, the weapons I had in possession I've been training with my entire life. They felt the most like home since I've been here. I tip-toed around my thoughts carefully, knowing that the more I treaded, the deeper the eventual longing would become. I masked my face with a grin, and headed off.

**..:...:..**

Hunting food was simple enough...after a few errors corrected.  
Hunting humans? Well...

I've been searching around for the Kitty-Cat for hours now. Since last night shone the death of Twelve's little Rue, she must be off her rocker. I stumbled into their little camp fire diversion to blow up the supplies yesterday after sifting through what was left of them. I wasn't far off from the site of her death itself; hidden in the tress, the Cat paraded in just as Marvel plunged his spear into her stomach. Needless to say, she offed Marvel.

See, I figure I'm smart enough to outlast, at least, a handful more tributes...but I wouldn't put it past me to partner up with someone. Knives has Man Beast, Thresh has...Thresh; Kitty has the Baker, through no one knows where he is.

So, if I can get to her first...  
She seems able enough, and since Rue's death is fresh, I could try that whole avenging angle that's apparently so noble to her-

I stopped short of breathing, my left eye in contact of an arrowhead. I thought I was heading in the right direction.

Her breath came out in disheveled puffs; eyes fresh from crying, the little Kitten seemed surprisingly off her regular finesse. Guess there really is a heart in there...

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't off you."

I stared directly at her, "Because it's not me you want dead; it's the Double C's. They sent Marvel out to kill her."

"Rue." Her voice cracked, her bow lowered; that was almost too easy, "Don't think this makes us anything...but you're right."

"I know." I sing-songed while we trekked through the woods together, "Let's just find the C's in question."


End file.
